Shiver Me Timbers
by Lynnie-chan
Summary: Byakuya is kicked out by his little sister to go on vacation where he is picked to be a pirate's treasure in the pirate nightly hunt for booty AU/Maybe some oocness/Oneshot


Shiver Me Timbers~

'This is what my sister considers a vacation?'

Byakuya Kuchiki was ready to kill. He had a tick forming above his right thin trimmed brow, and he was ready to kill someone. He didnt understand why his sister had practially FORCED him out of his home and told him that the flight for him would be leaving soon. That was how he ended up here. In the lobby of a admittedly nice looking hotel, with a tick in his brow as he looked at the, admittedly, busty, woman at the front desk with a bright smile.

"We have all of your paper work here , please just sign here and we will have someone take your bags to your room and give you the schedual for your night." The woman with the name tag that said 'Rangiku'. Her bright smile was caffine induced sweet, and the raven haired man just wanted to go back home. What was worese to him, was the fact that this place was more than just a resort, it was for..singels! He was going to kill his bunny loving sister when he got home!

You see, Byakuya was happy in his life. He was a stable twenty seven year old man, and comfortable in his sexuality. He had been married once, when he was ninteen, he had fallen hard for a woman named Hisana, and they had fallen inlove and married, saddly a year later, his wife died of cancer and he realized after that, another woman wouldnt ever touch his heart the way she had, and he had, in the crude term, switched teams. His family, admittedly werent very pleased, but he was a grown man and allowed to do as he pleased, and he had found out, that sex with a man was more pleasurable than it had been with women.

He had dated a few men, though the one serious relationship he had had hadnt worked. The man's name had been Ichigo Kurosaki. They were compete opposites, and while he had believed they would be okay, in the end they werent, they simply wanted diffrent thing's, Ichigo needed a man more wild, more..rash than Byakuya was, and it was fine, they ended on good term's and still kept in touch and were..friends. But they simply werent able to click like a couple should. That was over two year's ago, and that was why Byakuya's sister sent him here.

"This way please ."

The sound of a voice snapped the man from his thought's and he looked down to see a mousy young man with a name tag that said 'Hana' smiling up at him as he held his suitcase in one hand. Well Byakuya was here already, he might as well enjoy the vacation and it seemed like he might be able to get some research for his next book done here as well. So he simply nodded and followed the young man towards the elevator's and relaxed slightly as the button to the sixth floor was pushed by the young man, and up they went.

"T-this is your r-room sir. We hope you are able to enjoy your stay."

Somthing about the glint in the young man's eyes made Byakuya a little..anxious? no he was simply imagining thing's. So instead he turned to look around the room. It was a large room that was done in gold and red and black. Not his first color choice but he decided it didnt really matter. The room must of been a suit since the bedroom had a door to it, and a living room and a kitchenett. 'Ruika must of informed grandfather of this little get away' Byakuya mused as he walked towards the glass door to the balchony and looked out only to go wide eyed. Men and women alike walked across the beach in the..NUDE.

"Kami-sama!" He muttered as he closed the door and walked towards the bedroom decided that he needed to rest, he was going to leave on the first plane out of here tomorrow morning! hours passed and Byakuya hadnt slept, at least not well. He was a extremely light sleeper and the squeals and laughter from the beach kept waking him up. So finally he had given in and went down to the bar, he figured a drink would help.

So there he sat in a bar that seemed like the innards of a pirate ship. The waiters and waitresses were dressed as pirates and the woman who was working the bar had a name tag that said 'Wench Nel' tch he was seriously going to kill Ruika! a slow and painful death, he was going to chop the head off of each and every Chappy the Bunny plush that envaded the house!

"For you matie."

Slate grey eyes looked at the green haired 'wench' as she handed him a pink rose with a note and a shot. With a skeptacle eye, he took the note that read.

'Ahoy matie, you've been selected in the pirate chase to collect his booty. Be at the southern end of the beach tonight at nine in yer best pirate get up and i'll collect my treasre. Signed. Yer pirate.' with a scoff he down the shot that burned his throat on the way down like acid and setteled in his stomach like warm ember's of a dying out flame.

"What do you make of this?"

The wheat eyed woman took the note and grinned. "It seems that a pirate has picked you for the treasure hunt." She said with a grin as she handed him the note and the rose back. "Alot of our singels come here for an escape, and alot like the fantasy of a priate catching them and..having thier way with them, though it only goes as far as the party who was being chased allow's." SHe explained quickly seeing the doubt in the mans eyes.

Byakuya was skeptical, though, perhap's it was the drinks, or the fact that he was getting a little frusturated with just spending lonely night's with his hand, he nodded. "And where am I to get a..pirate get up?" He questioned lowly. Nel smiled and told him where to find one of the clothing shop's and smiled. "Just make sure to wear your sash, that's how your pirate will know it's you." She said with a wave as the man payed for his drinks and walked out.

~~At The Beach~~

'I've lost my ever loving mind! Im either drunk or im incredibly sexually fursturated.'

Yes Byakuya was at the beach with other women who were giggling and laughing. He was stood off from the crowd since he didnt want to be seen here doing this, and he was also the only man in the group. He wore brown trowser's, brown ankel boot's and a white open chested shirt. He also wore a blue sash tied to the belt loop of the pant's. He in all account's did look like a modern day pirtate, though he felt like a common fool. He wasnt sure what he was here for, though he blamed his courisity for who had wanted him as 'treasure' that was all.

"OY YE WENCHES WE'VE COME TO CLAIM OUR BOOTY!"

The sound cut through the night as the waves of the sea slapped the sand. You could hear a boat being dragged up to shore and then running feet and women giggling and running, but for the moment, Byakuya was still, after all he wanted to see who had picked him. So instead he stood his ground and looked around. He didnt have to wait long, soon a figure came foward. He was dressed in attire much like Byakuya's, though the lower part of his face and his hair was covered with a blue scarf. He had a body sent from the gods though. Inwardly Byakuya would admit, maybe, just possibly, he wouldnt mind being caught by him.

"Ah my treasure, tell me wench, shall you give in easily, or do I need ta claim me booty in a chase?" He asked. The masked man voice was rough but it caressed Byakuya in ways he never felt. So he simply let a flicker of a smirk come to his lips. He wrote books for a living, and he could fall into the game, for at least a little longer.

"I would never give my treasure to such a dirty dog. If you wish to earn your treasure then you have to catch me." He said and then took off running and the chase was on. Byakuya may be a writter that spent alot of time at his desk on his computer, he made up for it with working out three times a week and he ran every night. So he was able to run, though he wasnt sure his chaser could, though it seemed that he shouldnt of worried to much about that, because the next thing he knew, he was caught with arms around his waist.

"I've caught ye wench fair and square. Now tell me, will the game continue, or shall I let ya go and leave our game here?" The voice changed from the rough sounding voice to somthing soft and bedroom liquor, it sent chills down the mans spine. But Byakuya realized he was giving him a choice, did he want to continue? or did he want the fun night to end? but he realized that, even if they didnt go very far, he did want to see who his captor was. So he let a slick smile come to his lips. "You caught me fair and square, sea dog."

He could feel the grin on his captor's lips through the cloth as he was picked up bridal style and he growled. "Put me down this instant I am perfectly capable of walking myself!" He snapped, he was a man, he had his pride! and here he was being carried as a princess! this was not right!

"Calm down, do ye trust me?"

That was the stupidest question he had ever heard! though there was somthing in the mans voice, in the comfort of his arms so he nodded. The next thing he knew, he had been put on his feet for a few seconds before a blue sash was put over his eyes and he was being carried again. He had no idea where he was going, or how long it took, though at least twenty or thirty minunet's later, he was set down on a soft bed making him blink behind the mask.

"Where are we?"

"Me cave."

Well that was not what he had expected to hear. Though he shrugged and waited, he knew the man was close, it was a presense, he could feel it, though when he reached his hands out to touch, though when he reached out the man slapped his hands away. Byakuya glared. "What was that for?" He asked with a snap. He didnt like being slapped.

"Calm yerself boyo, ill let ya touch me all night, though first ya have to answer me one question. How far ya want this to go?" He asked, one finger trailing down Byakuya's arm making the pale figure shiver. How far did he want this to go? he was sexually fusturated and the man did awaken somthing inside of him before, so he simply smiled. Tonight he would be reckless, tonight he would break the rules.

"I want you."

That was all that had to be said before lips were pressed to his in a firm kiss. The lips were soft, slightly chapped but nothing painful or horribly noticable. The tounge flicked at the side of his mouth before moving to the other side and then tapped at his lips coaxing his mouth open and met his tounge in a firece battle for dominace though soon he lost and the invading muscle traced his mouth, and oh it felt so GOOD he couldnt remember the last time a kiss awoke so much lust inside his body.

Though before he could fully enjoy it, the mouth moved away from his and trailed down to his neck and nipped at his neck nipping softly before finding the spot that connected his shoulder to his neck and bit down, hard. Byakuya moaned his body arching up into the touch as he offered himself up to the beast hovering over him.

His captor's hands were all over him. He didnt know when his shirt had been taken off, but soon he felt hands and tounge tracing his chest. His nipples were flicked turning them to hard rosey peaks. He groaned. "Ye have such pretty nipples, so soft and pink." Byakuya simply glared before arching as one was taken into the hot mouth and flicked with a sinful tounge.

"Ghnn"

THe pirate grinned at the sound and continued his assult, suckling like a new born before switching to the other and giving it the same treatment. Then the mouth was moving, he was pushed down and the mouth found his bellybutton and began to throughly molest it. He arched before letting loose a light laugh as the man seemed to be taking enjoyment from his torture.

"I didnt know ya was ticklish." The aggressor said. Byakuya glared daggers at him through the cloth.

"Hm here's me prize."

Byakuya shivered, the man was mouthing his cock through the pants he wore and he growled, he needed to cum! and this bastard was teasing him! "S-stop teasing and get on with it!"

"Heh alright calm down."

The pants were pulled down along with his boxers and then a hot mouth was closing around his cock and he arched up. "Hn!" the man had sucked him down to the root and sucking hard. His tounge swirling around the head and Byakuya knew he was at his limit. "I-im going to cum!" He growled as he arched his hips up. The man sucked harder and began to fondel his sack making him growl and finally let loose, his orgasam racked him to his core.

"Ya taste sweet like plums."

A tan hand dipped into the pirate's mouth as he coated his finger's with the warm sticky seed that Byakuya had just released. Then the finger's began teasing his opening, before one finger pushed in. Now Byakuya had been with men before, though he had always topped, so this was new.

"This ye first time?"

"Yes."

"I'll be gental."

The man used one finger inside of Byakuya, and he would admit it didnt hurt, though it felt..odd. So when the man deemed him ready the second finger went inside. That burned slightly, though soon he realized that it didnt hurt as much and he began to move his body down as well. Finally the third and final finger went in and he arched up, the man hit somthing inside of him!

"There! hit there again!"

"Aye."

The man continued hitting the magical bundle of nerves deep inside his body. This went one for a while, and the ragged breath, he coudl tell that his pirate was feeling it to.

"Alright I think ye's ready."

Byakuya only nodded and listened to the whisper of clothes falling away and then there was a dip in the bed. The a blunt pressure pressed against his mouth and he raised a brow.

"Make me wet."

Normally Byakuya would allow this, but lust was a living creature in his body so he took the man into his mouth and sucked. He liked the feel of the velvety skin slidding over his mouth and the musky scent that followed this man. He suckled and licked at the tip before the man growled and pulled out.

"Turn around."

Byakuya wasnt sure why, but the growled out command and rolled onto his hands and knee's before he felt a blunt pressure at his opening. THen the head squeezed through and he arched, it burned but it burned in the best way possible, and he dimly realized that he was a masochist. Meh he didnt care it felt good, so he pushed back onto the man's cock that was envading him and clawed at the bedsheets as he arched up.

"Fuck!"

His pirate groaned and without waiting for him to adjust, began to pound into him. He was in heaven! he adjusted one hand so he was keeping himself up with one hand and then used the other to jack himself off. He felt a hand on his chest tweaking one of his nipples as another hand delivered a harsh slap to his ass making him let loose a breathy moan.

This, he realized, was the best sex he had ever had in his life, even if he was the 'uke'. Then, oh then he saw the stars. The man behind him hit that wonderful nerve that made Byakuya loose himself all over his hand and the sheets under him.

"Shit! s-so tight!"

There were a few minunet's of unsteady thrusts into Byakuya's over sensative frame before he felt the cock inside of him twitch and then the condom, when did the man put one on? and then the calmness as Byakuya returned to earth before passing out.

"Heh I fucked him into a coma, what a way to stoke a man's ego."

When Byakuya woke up, he was sore! his back hurt like no tomorrow, he felt sticky, and he was still wearing the blindfold from last night and he could hear snoring beside him.

"Kami-sama, I must be a mess."

Byakuya sighed and sat up and began stretching out before taking off the blind fold and turned to see who he had slept with only to go wide eyed. There in the bed beside him was none other than his editor RENJI!

"RENJI!"

Said red head opende one grimsion brown eye and grinned seeing Byakuya was awake.

"Dont tell me I slept with you last night?"

"You would of prefered I slept with a stranger?"

Byakuya went wide eyed before sighing. Renji had been in his life since Ruika, they were childhood friends and he had thought that the two were inlove, though now it appeared that it wasnt the case. He raised a manicured black brow before a faint smile teased his lips.

"I suppose I cannot complain."

Renji grinned and puleld the man back into his arms. Byakuya wasnt sure how he felt about this, or how Renji knew that he was on this vacation, but it had Ruika written all over it. Well maybe he wouldnt kill her when he got home. But for now, he decided that he could sleep a little longer in the warm arms of Renji, after all this was a vacation right?


End file.
